(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flame-effect heating apparatus. In particular it relates to flame-effect heating apparatus which is adapted for connection to a domestic water heating system.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It has long been thought desirable to combine the aesthetically appealing qualities of a burning solid fuel fire, with the convenience and efficiency of an electric heater. Over the years, so-called xe2x80x9cflame-effectxe2x80x9d systems have been incorporated into a wide range of electric heating appliances, such as radiant, convector and fan-assisted heaters.
The flame-effect is often achieved by a combination of the reflection of light onto a screen, and the creation of a flickering effect by means of a spinner mounted above the light source. Alternatively, or additionally, moveable ribbons may be used to reflect light onto the screen. In use, the ribbons are blown by a fan, and the resultant random motion thus adds to the realism of the flame-effect.
However, despite the widespread use of flame-effect systems in conventional electric heaters, until now no such system has been satisfactorily incorporated into a so-called xe2x80x9chydronicxe2x80x9d heater. The term xe2x80x9chydronicxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to heating apparatus which heats air by causing it to flow over a heat exchanger, through which is passed a heated liquid. For the purposes of domestic heating, the liquid is normally water, with the heat exchanger being in liquid communication with a domestic water heating system.
The present invention provides flame-effect hydronic heating apparatus, which also incorporates improvements to existing flame simulation techniques.
According to the present invention, there is provided heating apparatus comprising:
a housing having walls which define an air duct extending through said housing;
simulated fuel supported by the housing, external of the air duct;
flame simulation means comprising at least one flame-effect generator disposed in the air duct, a light source supported by the housing to illuminate both said simulated fuel and said at least one flame-effect generator, a mirror supported by the housing so that light from said light source and reflected by said at least one flame-effect generator is incident thereon, a wall of said housing defining the air duct being formed as a viewing screen on which light reflected by said mirror falls, the viewing screen being positioned at a higher level than said simulated fuel;
an electrically-driven fan disposed to cause air to flow through the air duct, so causing operation of said at least one flame-effect generator; and
a heat exchanger disposed in said air duct so as to cause air passing thereover to be warmed.
The term xe2x80x9cflame-effect generatorxe2x80x9d as used herein includes any flexible material capable of reflecting or obstructing light so as to produce simulated flames on the screen. The flexible material may be in the form of one or more ribbons or strips of lightweight fabric, metallised foil or other suitable material. Such ribbons or strips may be tethered at their upper and/or lower ends.